Fallar incluso en ser padre
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Sin decir adiós ellos se fueron, no había mucho por rescatar, Michael tendría que pasar por una mala racha cuando toco aquello que amó se esfumó, cuando el motivo de sus mañanas desapareció. Él no andaba para refranes que quedaban acorde a su situación.


Michael nunca había tenido esa horrible etapa llamada "Depresión", trataba de negar esa fría realidad realizando encargos para alguno que otro jefe de la gran San Andreas, haciendo trabajos peligrosos en los que más de una ocasión pudo haber perdido la vida. Tras el abandono de su familia, no se dio cuenta que ellos lo eran todo para él, puede que su hija zorrita fuese un dolor de cabeza algunas veces, su hijo virgen adicto a la pornografía y a los videojuegos un problema del cual necesitaba regularizar y... finalmente la mujer que tenía por esposa, alguien que tenía sexo gratis con otros hombres en la cama donde dormían todas las noches.

A pesar de ese vínculo familiar tan podrido y en su caso tan pobremente organizado, eran las personas con las que compartió maravillosos años de su vida. Le dolía bastante llamarle a sus propios hijos y que éstos le dijeran a Townley que se fuera a la mierda, que en sus vidas volverían a estar con un drogadicto al volante como él -Según palabras de Tracey- o un sociópata que solamente buscaba a alguien para joderle la vida -Provenientes de la rubia también- .

No lloraba, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si su corazón se estuviera partiendo en cientos de pedazos, el aire le faltaba, ocasionando que se aferrara a no perder la conciencia haciendo el esfuerzo de tocar su cuello con sus manos queriendo traspasarlo, como si hubiese algo atorado en él y tuviera la necesidad de sacarlo. Lo único que le daba sentido a su patética vida era una botella de Whiskey que tenía siempre a su lado, le daba igual si le daba cirrosis o alguna otra enfermedad a causa de su pésimo cuidado.

Estaba tan destrozado que no hacía nada mas que ver películas en su sala de televisión. Todas eran en blanco y negro, los mismos colores que eran apreciados desde la vista de De Santa ante la vida sin su familia. Al principio se reía, decía que volverían e incluso se burlaba, no lo tomó bien cuando leyó la carta que la cobarde de su mujer le había dejado, pero mientras más reflexionaba sobre la clase de personas con las que vivía, se daba cuenta que el dinero que él les brindaba en algún momento se acabaría.

Pero cuando vio que los días transcurrían, las semanas pasaban y los meses volaban, supo que quizás ellos estaban mejor que con él.

No pensó en el suicidio, tenía muchas cosas por hacer todavía como lo era el producir una película junto con su director favorito: Solomon Richards. Tenía que atar cabos sueltos, matar a algún topo y rehacer su vida sin su familia. Extrañaba el aroma del cabello de su mujer todos los días, ponía incluso una almohada a un lado de él simulando ser su esposa, sólo para poner un brazo encima y cerrar los ojos pensando que se trataría de ella.

Quería escuchar los sonidos que hacía su obeso hijo, aún si gritaba a desconocidos en línea y les decía que eran unos hermafroditas hijos de perra. Lo que daría por escuchar la voz de Jimmy y Tracey una vez más.

Franklin iba a visitarlo regularmente, a veces iban por tragos o a jugar billar y quedar a alguna discoteca para pasarla bien, De Santa sabía fingir muy bien una sonrisa alegando que todo estaba perfecto.

Cerdo mentiroso.

Su mundo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

No salía con prostitutas para evadir la soledad, creía que era una gran traición aún si su mujer no estaba, era tan caballero con esas acciones de uno en la actualidad. Sólo quería **ser** feliz, vivir el resto de su vida al máximo, morir y llegar a un bajo infierno para ser violado por el recuerdo y las cosas que pudo hacer, las personas a las que debió cargarse y aquellos que tuvo que perdonar.

Nadie podía entender su pesar, el despertar sin un motivo, un por qué, un algo que sustentara sus acciones. Poco a poco la idea de la película se convertía en una tarea inferior. No había razón suficiente para hacer las cosas sabiendo que terminaría jodiéndolo todo. Viendo todo lo que hizo, tuvo que robar y matar para llegar a donde estaba?

— _¿Qué clase de monstruo mata gente y se sienta a tomar el sol y disfrutar del ambiente sin sentir remordimiento? —_ Pensaba, llevando a su boca un cigarro.

La oscuridad se tragaba su cuerpo cuando caía la noche. Townley no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar por la presencia de gente que nunca vendría. Mordía sus labios al mirarse al espejo, siendo víctima el bezo. Daba vueltas en su habitación pensando en qué hacer y qué no.

— _Sólo quiero que regresen —_ Se decía a sí mismo en voz baja, abrazando su propio cuerpo rodeando su torso con sus brazos.

Se moría el sujeto fuerte que todos conocían, aquél que iba a los lugares a romper medias, el que fue a prisión dos veces cuando joven, el que iba y se sentía el gran dueño del lugar para que las cosas giraran a su alrededor. Había cambiado tanto, no sólo el clima se volvió distinto. Iba a tener que matar al futuro, tenía suficiente con exterminar su pasado y ahorcar al presente.

Trevor estaba desaparecido, siempre fue un sujeto bastante curioso, se meaba en la muerte y disfrutaba la vida a su modo. Sin duda llevaba preso más años de los que tenían los hijos de Mike juntos. Empezó a comprender que quizás así se sentía Trevor, por esa razón se la pasaba con el paper de dealer para narcotraficantes o se aislaba en su casa para no ser molestado por nadie.

Se resignó y pensó que ese era su destino, la felicidad no estaba en su to do list, nunca la estuvo y si de casualidad alguna vez se encontró ahí, fue tan imbécil como para borrarla.

Le dijo un adiós al doctor pelos de princesa que le sacaba dinero por "escuchar" sus problemas, incluso pensó en matarlo en algunas ocasiones, ¿Qué sabía? poner C4 debajo del automóvil o entrar a su consultorio en plena sesión familiar enmascarado y vaciar el cargador contra su asqueroso cuerpo.

Pensó en el trabajador de la construcción que salvo hace un tiempo atrás, de cómo la muerte trató de tomarlo, incluso el dijo **que iba a ser su último día, que sólo se dedicaría a mirar porno y comer papas fritas porque se iba a jubilar.**

Michael no estaba interesado en ver páginas con contenido para adultos, a veces se descargaba pero pensando en las noches que pasó con su Amanda, de las sesiones privadas en el Strptease, el sexo sin cobrar en las cabinas debido a que era cliente frecuente y específicamente pedía a Amanda como compañera, esa vez que salieron de North Yankton y festejaron su luna de miel en la cama. Eran buenos tiempos, no sólo pensaba en eso, también en los grandiosos años en su compañía. Miraba fotos familiares y se preguntó cuando fue el momento donde se levantó en medio de la madrugada y los asesinó.

Nadie le llamaba, esperaba algún día volver a escuchar la voz de sus hijos donde dijeran lo felices que estaban de tenerlo, no la contestadora erótica de Tracey haciendo alusión al sexo oral o el de Jimmy, poniéndose sobrenombres estúpidos para tener un supuesto lugar en la sociedad.

Recordaba los días de sus nacimientos, no supo en qué falló para que esos puros bebés se convirtieran en adictos a distintos tipos de drogas, que hubiese desamor entre ellos. Había fallado en todo, incluso para ser padre.

Entonces lo vio entrar en su sala de estar, había bajado de peso, no era la misma bola de grasa que acostumbraba a ver todos los días. De hecho ya ni recordaba su cara, las fotos se distorsionaron.

—Sólo vengo a decir que lo siento mucho —Prosiguió el bastardo frente a su desaseado padre.

Sin una palabra se abalanzó contra Jimmy y... le dio un abrazo.

Eso era lo que el mundo necesitaba.


End file.
